The Fiery Depths of Despair
by ZackyFoREVerSynyster
Summary: I decided to try my hand and creativity at some band slash. Avenged Sevenfold: Zacky-Jimmy-Synyster love triangle. Rated T for language. Please R&R!
1. Intro

The man was sat on the arm chair, holding his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do, or if he could indeed _do _anything. All he knew was that it would be better for everyone, and himself, if he just kept his mouth _shut_.

"I'm so sorry. So fucking sorry…" He trailed off, then suddenly thought back to the moment his band mate, his _best friend_, had shouted at him, sneering that he never wanted to see him again, and his whole being just suddenly dissolved into heart wrenching sobs.

"I've never seen him act like that before, even while we were in high school, and he _hated _that place." Their band mate, and other best friend, The Rev, whispered softly. He couldn't figure out what the distraught man sat in the arm chair had done wrong, but kept his thoughts, and his hands, firmly to himself.

"It shouldn't have happened, man, not like this." Another member, Johnny Christ, shook his head in disgust.

"We need to calm down, Johnny-" The fifth, and final, member of Avenged Sevenfold, M. Shadows, started.

"What the hell did you two think you were playing at!" Johnny yelled, extremely pissed off at the two older men's actions.

"I'm sorry." The man sitting in a heap in the arm chair was, of course, Zacky Vengeance. He couldn't bring himself to look up while he wallowed in self pity.

"But you've got nothing to be sorry for." Jimmy smiled sadly.

"What? Of course I have!" Zacky suddenly became defensive, his feelings confusing him. "Brian doesn't want anything more to do with me. I've screwed A7X up for good."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Johnny said snidely.

"Johnny!" Jimmy looked shocked at the bassists' sudden aggressiveness.

"What! You were going to start sticking your oar in again?" Johnny looked from Jimmy to Zacky to Matt before stalking off upstairs, slamming the bedroom door.

"Zacky?" Matt said softly, and waited for the rhythm guitarist to look up at him before continuing. "You need to talk to Syn."

Zacky inclined his head slightly and Matt went upstairs to calm Johnny down.

The Rev stole a sideways glance at Zacky before sighing inaudibly.

"You know, it's not your fault."

"Of course it is." Zacky said, before standing up.

The older man looked into his eyes before placing his hand lightly on Zacky's forearm.

"Please don't." Zacky begged, his eyes glazing over with tears. He couldn't stop his body from trembling as Jimmy moved closer to his body.

"No, Zacky. You need to figure out what, and _who_, you want." The Rev couldn't help but stare at the younger male's full lips, before moving his head forward and brushing his own against Zacky's.

Zacky pulled away, astonished at the drummer's actions, making the rhythm guitarists feelings, and sexuality, even more confusing than before.

"Think about it." Jimmy's sea blue orbs stared into his own olive green ones before skulking out of the living area, slamming the front door.

Zacky collapses onto the sofa and hot, fresh tears start to make their way down his cheeks.


	2. Synyster's POV

_I don't know when I became bisexual, it just happened to worm its way in to my system one day. At first I thought I was a freak. I was the lead guitarist for the band, the chicks were throwing themselves at me, and the male fans were looking up to me in awe, as a role model. They probably wouldn't look up to me if they found out I showed special interest in a certain drummer._

_Sure, we've shared a few drunken kisses on more than one occasion, hugged on stage after a set, playing the bromance card, and milking it for everything it's worth, but that was just an act at the time. It wasn't supposed to be real. It wasn't supposed to fucking hurt this much._

_He just thinks it's a game. He doesn't care about me like how I care about him. He'd rather play games, toy with my affections. He doesn't give a shit about my feelings, just as long as he gets what he wants; Zacky._

_Zacky is clearly confused though. Even a blind person would be able to tell. He's not like me or James, he doesn't know what this feels like. Hell on Earth. Torture, absolute torture. To see the one I love, more than just a bandmate, more than just a best friend, to see him play games with Zacky kills me, tears me apart, inside. _

_I can't stand it. It makes me want to tear my hair out, to start cutting again. I didn't mean what I said to Zacky, of course I didn't. He's like a little brother to me, but when he didn't shake off James' advances, well, I just lost it. 'I hope you're happy with yourself! I never want to see you again!' _

_Those words burn in my mind, and I realise they're not meant for Zacky, but for you, James. Jimmy. The Rev. And with a heaviness in my heart I wish I'd never kissed you, Jimmy. I wish I'd never fallen in love with you… _


End file.
